Everybody's Changing
by LoveisRuthless
Summary: TwilightNew Moon inspired by the TV show Veronica Mars. Can you imagine? A bad ass Bella.
1. Guess who's back, back again?

A/N: Ok this is totally different. 

Characters are OOC.

Kind of based off of season one of Veronica Mars.

Based kind of after Edward leaves.

Bella has always lived in "Neptune, California" with Charlie. 

I am going to take out the whole sparkling in the sun thing for Vampires. 

Jacob will be referred to as Jake. He and the werewolves are apart of the PCH biker gang.

The rich kids will be referred to as 09ers.

The stuff in **bold** are Bella's thoughts.

If you don't like out different the story is from the book then don't read it cause this is MY story and I don't feel like hearing people wine about how I should make it more like the book. Frankly in the book, it bugs me how dependant and weak Bella is, hence the idea for this story.

WARNING: This chapter is a LOT like the pilot episode of Veronica Mars, but soon it will change cause New Moon and Twilight will have to be incorporated somehow!

Disclaimer for all future chapters: Twilight and New Moon belongs to Stephenie Meyer and any ideas from Veronica Mars belong to Rob Thomas. So no going after me.

Bella Swan walked towards school, making her way toward the crowd that surrounded the flag pole. Duct taped to the pole, naked, was a guy. Bella immediately knew who stuck him up there. She walked towards the scene. She took out a pocket knife and stepped forward, starting to cut through the tape.

The kids around her started whispering and glaring.

"You new?" Bella asked the guy kindly.

The guy nodded, probably too embarrassed to say anything.

Bella could tell he just wanted down and to get some clothes on, so she shut up and continued cutting.

**The easiest way to describe this last year is hell. It started right after my boyfriend and his family skipped town. Then my best friend, Angela Weber, was murdered. My father, Charlie, who at the time was the sheriff, was convinced Angela's father, Keith Weber, had something to do with her murder. It cost him his job, and now he is working as a P.I. in a small dingy office in one of the older buildings in town. Soon after all of this happened, my mother, Renee, was diagnosed with stage four breast cancer. She died a month after the diagnosis.**

Bella walked to a table in the middle of the quad. She set her tray on the empty table.

**You probably wonder why I am sitting by myself. When I "turned on my friends" and sided with my dad on the murder case, I was isolated. Slowly the rumor mill started turning. Apparently I am the biggest slut in school who jumps on whomever, guy or girl, dares to cross my path. **

Bella looked across the cafeteria to a table full of, clearly, rich kids, as she stabbed mindlessly at the mystery product the school called "lunch".

**I used to sit there. So did Angela. Angela was basically the richest of all of them. She was so lively and always up for a good time. She was always looking for ways to piss off her parents. She would date "the wrong guys", fail classes, and party. All the times I was over at her house, her parents would ask her to be more like me or her older brother, Eric. Eric was the overachiever of the family, headed for Harvard. He and Angela were beyond close. He was the older brother that would do anything to protect his little sister. He's a year older then me. Hell, he was like an older brother to me. But with Angela gone, so what Eric's and my relationship. He can barely even look at me.**

**Then there's Mike. He and Angela were constantly on-again-off-again, week after week. Angela would always find excuses to break up with him so she could go out with other guys and do…I don't even want to know what she did with them. Anyway, Mike blames me for her death and goes out of his way every day to make my life a living hell.**

Mike looked over to Bella and gave her a nasty glare. Bella put a fake smile on her face and gave him a mocking wave, wiggling her fingers. She barely noticed someone sit down across from her.

"Hey," the guy from the pole said.

"Did I say you could sit here?" Bella snapped.

The guy started to leave, shaking his head.

"Wait. You can sit wherever you want," Bella told him.

"Thanks…For what you did this morning. I'm Tyler by the way," Tyler said sitting back down.

"Sure. I'm Bella…So…sorry about the PCHers…They like to tape the new students to a flag pole as a welcoming."

"Why are you apologizing for them? You didn't have anything to do with it…or did you?" Tyler asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…I just…never mind," Bella said getting flustered.

Tyler laughed at Bella. She gave him a half hearted glare.

"I can talk to them. Keep them off your back," Bella offered.

"How would you do that?" Tyler asked, curious.

"Let's just say I have an _in_ with the leader," Bella said shortly. "Well, it was nice meeting you Tyler, but we are getting glares, and I have some stuff in need of attention, so I'll see you around," Bella said getting up and walking towards the doors to the school.

Bella could hear the people around her coughing and sneezing "slut" as she walked by. You know "cough-slut-cough" and "haaa-slut-choo".

**Quite a reputation I've got. I remember about two months after Angela's murder and about a month after my mom died, I went to one of their parties. It was at Lauren's house. I don't remember who handed me the drink, but I drank it. There was some kind of drug in it. GHB or roofies. Whatever it was, I don't remember from passing out on one of the couches to waking up in Lauren's guest house bedroom…looking for my underwear. I remember the strap to my dress being torn, my long brown hair tangled in a mess, and worst, the ache between my legs. I sat there, for I don't know how long, crying. After I made it to my car, I saw slut and whore written all over it. I drove home, luckily my dad wasn't there, he had been out of town chasing a bail jumper so we could have money for groceries. I never reported what happened, knowing no one at the sheriff's station would believe me. I never told my dad either. I don't even want to know what he would do with that information.**

**My hair had been so knotted at the bottom, I just took a pair of scissors and started cutting. I cut the white dress I had worn into tiny pieces. I cleaned off my car. I threw anything in my closet that was something Lauren or Jessica would wear. I had been working with dad for awhile and had some money to buy clothes to replace the ones I threw away. That was the day I decided I wouldn't be weak anymore. I wouldn't let Mike and Jessica and everyone else from that group of people, hurt me anymore. I became tough, and as I have heard around the school, a bad ass. Now I was the girl who helped daddy catch criminals. I was the girl that if you insulted her to your face, would bite back with more venom and leave you there standing shocked at what came out of my mouth. **

**I was no longer Isabella, but just Bella.**

Bella walked into Swan Investigations, her dad's office. She worked as much as she could with her dad. Usually it was doing receptionist work, but on occasion, she was known to work some of his cases.

"Hey, sweetie," Charlie called to his daughter through his office door.

"Hey dad!" Bella called back.

Charlie walked out of his office holding an over night bag.

Bella's shoulders immediately sunk. "Bail jumper," she guessed.

"Yes, I'm sorry honey, but with your mom…our financial situation, we need all the money we can get," Charlie said. He was putting files back together and putting them away.

"I know, dad." This was the third time this week he had gone out looking for bail jumpers. Bella had barely seen him at home in the last month. "How long will you be gone this time?" she asked.

"Hopefully I will be back by tomorrow, if not Wednesday," Charlie said. He finishing putting away the files and entering the reception area. "My flight is in three hours and I have to leave now," he said looking at his watch. "And it's rush hour. I have to go. Bye Bells," Charlie gave Bella a kiss on her head and left the office.

Bella thought it was best just to lock up and go home.

Bella drove to her apartment and got Backup, her pit-bull her dad thought necessary to get since he was out of town so often. Backup and Bella bonded instantly. Upon Bella's order, the dog would attack.

"Come on, boy," Bella called to Backup. He came running. Bella hooked his leash onto his collar and tugged him out of the apartment, locking the door behind her. She got in her car and drove to the beach.

Bella walked down the beach after Backup, who was chasing after a tennis ball she threw.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Neptune's local outcast," Jake taunted as he strode up to her.

"And if it isn't my favorite _dog_," Bella smirked as Jake stopped in front of her. Of course she knew his secret, just like she knew _his_ secret. It wasn't hard to figure out.

Backup, who was waiting patiently for Bella to throw the ball again, was sitting at her feet. Upon hearing her declaration, barked. Bella knelt down and petted him and cooed, "I am only kidding, boy, you know you're my favorite."

Jake laughed.

"So what is this fine visit for?" Bella asked straightening up and throwing the ball for Backup.

"Heard you were the one to cut the new kid down," Jake said annoyed.

"Yeah, and I think you should lay off him," Bella bit back.

"Gotta take my anger out on something since your ex-boy left…though--" Jake said getting cut off by Bella.

Hurt and anger flashed in Bella's eyes. "Ok, that was out of line," she said darkly.

Jake's expression softened. "I know. I'm sorry," he apologized. "You should know though… he's back," he said bitterly.

Bella scoffed, "Ok I get you're a little pissed about me cutting down Tyler, but you don't need to pull some cruel practical joke on me. I get enough of that from the 09ers."

Jake looked angry again. "Believe what you want, but he's back. You're just lucky he had no way of finding where you live." With that Jake walked to the parking lot where the rest of the PCHers were, got on his motorcycle, and sped off.

Bella was in shocked silence. Backup trotted back and sat at her feet. After a few minutes of staring off into space, Bella hooked the leash back on to Backup's collar, and left the beach.

**He can't be back. Not after all that has happened this year. **


	2. I can fight my own battles

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad there are some Veronica Mars fans out there too! Here is the next chapter which I quite like!!

Enjoy and don't forget to review after!!!

Bella drove home from the beach in a daze. She didn't know what to think of the fact _he_ had returned. She walked into her apartment and immediately knew he had been there. She could feel his presence.

**That damn ability to read minds!**

She held tightly on to Backup's leash as she walked through the apartment. He was gone. Bella looked at her desk and saw an envelope with her name scrawled across it, and a lavender rose set on top of it.

**Why does just looking at his handwriting have to make my heart race? Especially when I just hate him so much?!**

Bella took the note and rose and walked out onto her balcony. She ripped the letter to pieces and threw them into the air. She watched as they fluttered to the ground, some landing in the pool, others on the walkway. She then roughly ripped the petals off the rose and threw them to the ground, finally tossing over the stem.

**I know he is hiding outside waiting for me to read the letter. I know he watched me toss it aside carelessly along with the rose. He knows I'm pissed. **

Bella changed into a sports bra and running shorts. Running was the only way she could clear her mind after a stressful day. She grabbed her iPod and headed toward her car again. She drove down to the beach again since the sand would be harder to run in and there was a constant breeze.

Bella had run about a mile when she ran into Jake again. She slowed to talk to him and pulled off her head phones.

Jake met her half way. "Sorry about storming off earlier," Jake apologized.

"It's fine. I didn't mean to blow up at you. It's just a touchy subject with me," Bella crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. "But you were right. He's back."

"What!? Did he see you? Talk to you?" Jake said angrily.

"No…at least I don't think so, but he left me a letter. I didn't read it. I threw it away," Bella said.

Jake relaxed, but was clearly still upset. "Where did he leave it?"

"Inmyroom," Bella said quickly.

"WHAT?"

"Jake I know you want to be all protective of me and stuff, but I can take care of myself," Bella said haughtily.

"I know Bella. Even when I doubt you, you prove me wrong, but this isn't Mike and the 09ers!" Jake argued.

"Yeah, but did you think about the fact that _I_ was the one who drove them to leave? They are scared of me! So believe me, you have nothing to worry about, and I don't need protecting," with that Bella turned and started running back down the beach towards her car.

She didn't bother putting her headphones back in. They probably wouldn't stay in with the steam that was coming out of her ears. She ran hard and fast, anger and hurt taking over her body giving her a rush of adrenalin.

Bella could see her car in the distance. As she got closer she noticed Mike and his friends lying across the hood of her car.

Bella stopped in front of them. "What the hell do you want?" she asked bitterly, still angry from her conversation with Jake.

"See now Bella, I thought you were smart. I thought you would have been expecting a visit from us after you put a bong in my boy Duncan's locker the other day," Mike said getting off the car and walking up to Bella.

Bella couldn't help but smile. The bong had been one of the best pranks she set on the 09ers. "Wow, I'm surprised it took you this long to come after me!" Bella said laughing at the group of guys.

Mike didn't look amused. "Well we had to think up of something good," Mike shrugged.

"And the best you could come up with was standing around my car waiting for _me_? Wow Mikey I'm touched!" Bella said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"No, we stood around your car waiting for you so I could do this…" Mike walked over to Duncan and grabbed a crowbar out of his hands, then walked over to Bella's car and swung at the headlights, breaking them. Then he went to her hood and dented it in several spots. He ended by breaking the back window and the passenger side mirror.

Bella looked in disbelief at Mike who just stood there looking cocky and satisfied with his work. "You _asshole_!" Bella shouted at Mike.

"Bella!" Jake called walking over to the scene along with the other PCHers. "What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just some unfinished business with an old friend," Mike said keeping his eyes on Bella.

Bella looked away from her car back to Mike. "Wow, you admitted we were once friends," she said indignantly. "You're paying for my car," she said menacingly.

"HA! Right. You can't make me pay for the damages to this piece of crap car. If I did anything, I improved it!" Mike said causing the other 09er guys to laugh.

Jake glared at Mike but let Bella fight her own battle.

Mike shook his head and started to walk away. "I guess I'll just have to call your mom. She always liked me better than you!" Bella shouted after him.

Mike turned around, "Bitch! You wouldn't dare!"

**It's true. Mike's mom always liked me better. I could never figure out why…still can't, but it works to my advantage, like now. It doesn't help that Mike has been getting into a lot of trouble lately. Like cough-gettingarrested-cough. No, I don't think his mother would be too happy about this.**

Bella laughed again, "Oh, I think I would."

Mike walked back over to Bella. He looked down at what she was wearing and smiled evilly. "Getting an early start on your night job as a working girl?" he asked.

That struck a cord with Bella. She turned like she was going to walk away. Mike laughed thinking he had won. Then Bella turned around and punched Mike square in the nose, breaking it and causing Mike to fall to the ground in pain. There was a round of "Oohs" from the PCHers and Jake, and the 09ers cringed.

"Stay the _hell_ away from me Mike," Bella said standing over Mike who had a bloody hand over his nose. He managed to glare at her through the pain. Duncan and Eric walked over and helped Mike up and walked him to his car, then drove off along with the other 09ers.

Jake walked over to Bella. "I can take care of your car for you," he said.

Bella looked over to him with unshed tears in her eyes. "Thanks. And sorry about earlier, though you have to admit I proved you wrong just now…Even though it is still Mike and the 09ers, you have to admit I put up a good fight," a smile crept across Bella's face.

"That you do," Jake smiled at her. "Go grab your stuff out of your car and give me the keys. I'll give you a ride home then come back and take your car back to my house so I can fix it."

"Thanks Jake." Bella pulled on a sweatshirt. It had cooled quite a bit and it was nearly dark. She grabbed her bag with her stuff in it and got out her car key and handed it to Jake. She followed him to his motorcycle. Jake handed her his helmet which she put on, then got on the bike. The two left the rest of the PCHers at the beach.

"You gonna be ok Bella?" Jake asked once they arrived at Bella's apartment complex.

"Yeah. Will you pick me up in the morning for school?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll be here at seven," Jake said knowing Bella didn't want to talk about what just happened or the fact the Cullens were back in town. He didn't want to start another fight so he let it go.

"Night Jake," Bella said walking to her apartment.

"Bye Bells," Jake sped off leaving Bella to herself.

Bella walked into the apartment, locking the door behind her. Backup greeted her then went back to his spot on the couch and fell asleep.

Bella walked into her room setting her stuff down and changing into pajamas.

Bella crawled into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**The day the Cullens walk back into my life is a hard day….and I haven't even seen them yet.**


	3. Nice nose job, Mike!

A/N: Warning: Swearing in this chapter. And FYI, Angela does have a confessed killer in jail. Lots of VMars Characters in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!

Enjoy!

It had been a week since Bella heard the Cullens were back and since she got the letter. They had yet to turn up at school and Bella was just waiting for Mike to say something to her. No doubt everyone in town heard the mysterious family was back in town.

**Mike has been staying away from me since I broke his nose. The word around town is he got a nose job. Ha ha, what a chicken.**

"Bella, get up honey. You don't wanna be late for school," Charlie said, shaking Bella awake.

"Five more minutes," Bella mumbled.

Charlie hadn't said anything about the Cullens being back in town, but knew it.

"Bella, the Cullens are back and rumor is they are going to be at school today," Charlie told his daughter.

Bella shot up in bed. "They've been here for a week! Why bother starting school now?" Bella grumbled getting out of bed.

Charlie thought it would be better to let Bella be alone.

Bella took a shower and got ready for school. She stuck on a short plaid skirt and a blue tank top that matched the blue in the skirt. She then stuck on a pair of worn leather boots, grabbed her bag and a piece of toast her dad had ready for her and headed off to school.

Jake had repaired her car easily and even made some minor improvements on it.

When Bella pulled into the parking lot Jake and Tyler were waiting for her. Bella and Tyler had become fast friends as well as Tyler and Jake. Bella guessed Jake had filled Tyler in on her past with the Cullens seeing as they both stood next to her protectively.

"They're here today," Jake said shortly.

"So I've heard. You know, you guys don't have to be so protective. I have proven time and time again that I can handle myself," Bella said irritably.

Both guys look sheepish and relaxed at her side.

"Thank you," Bella said.

"We just want you to know we're here for you Bella," Tyler said nudging her side.

"Yeah, well I appreciate it, but let's just go to class," Bella said tugging Tyler's and Jake's arms towards their first period class.

At lunch Bella knew the Cullens were at the 09er table being reunited with friends, and she could feel their eyes staring at her back the whole time. There was an unspoken agreement between the PCHers and Tyler and Bella that they wouldn't talk about the Cullens.

"Ok, I can't take this anymore. I'm gonna go to the bathroom then to class. I'll catch up with you later.

Bella was washing her hands when the bathroom door opened. She stiffened until she saw who she was. Veronica, probably the last 09er girl that was still her friend walked into the room. Ok so she was only and 09er by association.

"Hey, Bella," Veronica smiled, hopping up on the counter next to her. She tilted her head to the side having an unspoken thing to say.

"What do you need me to do Ronica?" Bella asked looking over at Veronica.

"Ok so I need a favor," Veronica said biting her lip.

"Of course you do," Bella laughed.

"Please, it's nothing, I would do it myself, but it will take me days to hack into the database you use to do background checks and it will take you minutes," Veronica said quickly.

"Sure, sure. What do you need," Bella asked, curious as to what's got Veronica so jumpy.

"I need to look into Troy Vandergraff's background. He's been all over me lately and I don't need Logan to rip his head off and Troy is really starting to scare me," Veronica said, her voice shook slightly.

Bella knew she needed to help by how freaked out Veronica was. "Yeah. You and Logan just need to come by my apartment tonight and we will look up everything," Bella said. "If you don't mind my asking, what has Troy been doing?"

"Stalking me. Leaving me odd messages. I didn't think much of it until this morning when he left me a note with a photoshoped picture of me…dead."

"Oh, Veronica. Maybe you should go to the police," Bella said pulling Veronica into a hug.

"I've tried that! You know Lamb, he doesn't believe me," Veronica said angrily.

**Why do you think I didn't report my rape? Lamb. Our very own incompetent sheriff. He was the deputy who replaced my dad. He doesn't like me simply because my dad was the sheriff. He doesn't like Veronica because, like me, she doesn't believe Angela's alleged killer is her actual killer.**

"I know. I'll help you in any way I can," Bella said. "So how's Logan? I don't get to see much of you guys lately."

Veronica smiled, grateful for the subject change. "He's good. Especially since his dad moved to Italy. Things with us have been really good. All the angst crap we were going through is over. He seems pretty happy the Cullens are back. Speaking of which, how are you doing with that?" Veronica asked.

Bella let out a small, humorless laugh. "Cullens? I've never heard of the Cullens," Bella said quietly.

"If I were you I would feel the same way," Veronica said understandingly. "Well I should go. I'll see you tonight around 7."

"Sure thing. I'll do anything to help you with this Troy thing. He's a cocky ass who I'm sure has some major skeleton's in his closet. It will be a pleasure to take him down," Bella smiled evilly.

Veronica laughed, "For sure. See ya, Bella."

"Bye."

A bathroom stall opened up behind her. Bella looked in the mirror to see Alice Cullen standing behind her.

"Damn," Bella said looking down at her wrist pretending there was a watch there. "I have to get to class." Bella didn't say it to Alice but made it clear she had nothing to say to her.

Bella started walking to the door.Alice was faster than her and blocked the door.

"Izzy, don't be this way," Alice begged.

Bella cringed at her old nickname that people now only used when they were making a joke out of her.

Bella scoffed. "'Don't be this way'? Get out of my way Alice. You really don't want to endure my wrath."

Seeing the pure hatred and anger burn in Bella's eyes, Alice stepped aside. Bella stormed out of the room in anger.

The Isabella she knew couldn't hate, she couldn't even pull off a good glare. Now it seemed she did it all the time. By what everyone was saying at lunch, Bella got around sexually. Alice didn't believe it. Bella may have changed, but she was sure she still had the same modest views on sex and being with someone she loved.

Alice walked out of the girl's room and met up with Rosalie.

"Did you talk to her?" Rosalie asked.

"She's pissed. She's really changed, Rosalie. I don't know if she will forgive us," Alice said. Yes, she could see the future, but when it came to forgiveness, that was something you can't see in the future.

"Do you believe what Mike and the others said about her at lunch? About her being a…a…slut?" Rosalie whispered the last word.

"No. She may have changed, but angry Izzy or naïve Izzy, she has the same views she's always had."

"Even seeing how she's changed her wardrobe to stuff that is a bit more risqué, there's no way she's sleeping around," Rosalie agreed. "Do you think Edward believed it?"

"I don't know. The only person he will believe is Isabella and he can't read her mind. And seeing as she's changed her attitude and appearance, he won't be able to read her emotions. She put up a wall. Even Jasper couldn't tell what emotion she was feeling," Alice said.

"Yeah, well we did leave with out a word. Edward never even said goodbye to her. She kinda has a right to be angry. And then the thing with Angela. Angela was her best friend. What can we expect out of her?" Rosalie said sympathetically.

"Yeah, well…What's Edward's next class?" Alice asked, watching Bella enter the journalism room.

"Journalism with you," Rosalie said. "Why?"

"Bella just walked into that class."

"Well have fun," Rosalie said perkily patting Alice on the back and walking to her next class.

"Rosalie! You're just going to leave me to go in to that war zone?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I'll see you after school!" Rosalie disappeared around the corner.

Alice walked into the class and saw Bella expertly avoiding Edward like he didn't exist. Bella looked up from the layout she was working on and saw Alice.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Bella said seeing Alice, then walked over to a teacher. Alice and Edward overheard the conversation.

"Ms. Dent, can I please go take the photos for the story on the locker inspections. I know some of the deputy's are on campus today and that Principal Clemmons is inspecting some lockers this period," Bella said professionally.

"Sure. You are our best photographer. Just be back before the end of the period," Ms. Dent smiled at her ambitious student.

Bella quickly grabbed her bag and ducked out of the room. In the hall Bella ran into Eric. "Could my day get any worse?" Bella mumbled under her breath.

"Well if it isn't the school slut?" Eric smile maliciously at her.

"Wow, so after a year you decide to start in on Mike's game? You saw what I did to him didn't you? If I were you, Eric, I would watch what you say around me," Bella had had enough and didn't feel like dealing with her classmate's shit today.

Eric just smirked and walked away.

Bella could feel _his_ eyes on her and turned to face Edward. "What?" Bella asked harshly.

"Nothing. I just…You've changed," Edward said walking closer to her.

Bella stepped back a couple of steps. "What did you expect? Time to stand still for you, Edward? Sorry the world doesn't work that way…even for you," Bella said walking away to do her assignment.

"Izzy wait!" Edward said starting after her.

"I'm not Izzy! Or Isabella! She died with her best friend and her mother," Bella said painfully.

"Your mom...?" Edward asked.

"Died of breast cancer about two months after Angela died. So if you came here looking for Isabella, she's gone. And I wouldn't bother trying to get her back," Bella said matter-of-factly. Bella walked down the hall and out of the school. She had had enough. She could get her photos tomorrow. Ms. Dent would understand.

Edward watched Bella closely as she stomped out of the school. The Bella he knew was definitely gone. He knew there was something she wasn't telling him to.

Bella knew she told him too much, but there was so much he didn't know.

Then there was the look in his eyes.

**He believed what Mike told him about my promiscuity. He can't read my mind and he can't read me so he doesn't know it's all a lie. That hurts, but I can't stop the rumor mill. And I've changed so much and put up so many walls that he can't tell if it's true or not. Still. You'd think he would have a little faith in me. One thing I am thankful for is that he can't read my mind. There is no way in hell he will ever find out about the party and what happened to me. Not in a million years.**


	4. Jake is my BFF!

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. We are getting down to the plot now!

Enjoy!

Bella had everything set up for when Veronica and Logan arrived.

**I knew of Troy Vandergraff. He moved here at the beginning of the year. His family's rich making him and 09er. By looking at him you would think he is normal but from what I've seen and heard from Veronica he is anything but.**

Bella heard a knock at the door. She opened the door and let Veronica and Logan in.

They immediately went to the couch and began investigating Troy.

Bella went through her Prying Eyes website and found out quite a bit about Troy.

"Ok. Troy had been expelled from 6 different private schools all on the east coast. The first three for drug possession. The fourth one was for dealing. The last two were for…" Bella scrolled down the screen. "Sexual harassment. Wow, ten girls have restraining orders on him. Two of them are teachers," Bella said raising her eyebrows.

Logan got up and began pacing around the small room, Backup followed him wanting attention. Veronica kept her eyes on Bella waiting for her plan. Bella sat thinking of what to do.

**What is the best way to expose Troy Vandergraff…or at least get him out of town to stop harassing my best friend…What to do?**

"I think I have an idea," Bella announced.

Logan stopped pacing to look at his friend for an answer. "What are you gonna do, Bella?" Veronica asked uneasily.

Bella smiled evilly. "I go undercover. Either run Troy out of town or expose his secrets," Bella said like it was the easiest and most brilliant plan in the world.

"Bella he could hurt you!" Veronica exclaimed outraged at Bella's idea.

"Bella I agree, I don't think it's a good idea," Logan added looking at her concerned.

"Guys I can handle myself. If it gets to be too much I will go to my dad. If I can run him out of town or get him into some serious trouble, he will leave you alone," Bella said. "Besides now that I've thought of it, you guys are going to have a hard time changing my mind."

Veronica and Logan still weren't convinced.

"Between having you guys around and Jake and the rest of the PCHers, I'll be fine," Bella said.

"Fine, but when I asked for help I didn't mean this much," Veronica said.

"I know, but this guy is a creep. He needs to go down. Just think of all the others he's done this to."

"She's got a point Ronnie," Logan shrugged.

"Yeah, well I owe you big time for this," Veronica said getting up.

"Yeah you do," Bella said following them to the door.

"Thanks Bells. I'll see you tomorrow," Veronica said.

"Bye guys," Bella watched them leave.

**Now, how am I going to get Troy to notice me without living up to my reputation? Let's see. Troy and I are in Biology together second period and just so happens to be my lab partner. This could work to my advantage. After all he does always hit on me. I could just go along with it and flirt back… Hmm tomorrow at school will be very interesting.**

Bella wore a subtly sexier outfit to school. A skirt slightly shorter than the ones she normally wore. A shirt that dipped just a little bit lower. And exchanged her butch boots for girly wedges. And the guys noticed.

Mike seemed to get over the fact she broke his nose just last week and said "Wow, gutsy taking your night job to school, Izzy. Why don't you go try the boy's locker room? I'm sure the football team would love your services!" Mike laughed along with his toadies. Emmett, Jasper and Edward stood awkwardly with the group of guys, not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Watch it Mike, karma's a bitch and you already had to get a nose job," Bella snarked, ignoring Emmett, Jasper, and most of all Edward.

Her remark shut Mike up.

Bella continued to class with a smirk on her face.

**Now to begin my little undercover project with Troy.**

Troy seemed overjoyed with the fact Bella was actually talking to him and flirting with him. He especially enjoyed her outfit.

"So, if you're not busy tonight, maybe we could go to dinner. What do ya say?" Troy asked as they exited the class.

"Umm," Bella started unsure.

"Come on a pretty girl like you needs to have some fun, and I'm fun," Troy said.

"Sure," Bella smiled up at him.

"Great! Pick you up at seven," Troy beamed waving goodbye to her then walking to his class.

Bella had already decided to skip her next class so she walked slowly to her locker after the bell rang. After all her next class was P.E., which she wasn't too fond of, and she still needed those pictures of the locker inspections and there just happened to be five during this class period.

"Are you just going out with him to shove it Edward's face or do you really like him?" Alice asked darkly from behind Bella.

Bella turned to face her leaning back on her locker. "Not that this is any of your business, but it has nothing to do with Edward."

"Oh really? So it's just a coincidence that the day after we come back, you start dating some guy?" Alice asked disbelievingly.

"Yep, just a coincidence," Bella said in an emotionless tone.

Alice scoffed, "Wow you really have changed. I mean I knew you changed but I didn't think you had turned into some heartless bitch who just wanted to hurt someone else, like Edward."

Bella shook her head, "You have some nerve, Alice." Bella stood up and walked closer to Alice. "You have no right commenting on how I've changed or my actions or whether I'm being a heartless bitch," Bella said coldly. Then she smiled, "I admire you are trying to take care of your family, but it is kind of self centered of you to think this is all about you guys when it's not."

"I guess you're right, but can you blame me?" Alice admitted.

"Nope. I know how it looks. And if you guys had been here the whole time and Edward had just broken up with me your actions would be justified, but in this situation where you all left without a word, it's not."

Alice nodded looking at the ground. "Troy Vandergraff is a bad guy Bella. If you knew the stuff he's done…" Alice said after a moment.

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "Edward listened in on us didn't he?"

Alice only nodded.

Bella was fuming. "You guys are unbelievable! Do me a favor and stop sticking your perfect noses in my business. If you need to find something out just look into you crystal ball, Alice. And don't you dare underestimate me. I'm not as naïve as I was before you guys left," with that, Bella left and went to take her pictures for the newspaper.

Bella was quiet and still angry from her encounter with Alice.

"What's this I hear about you having a date with rich boy, Troy Vandergraff?" Jack finally asked.

Bella gave him a look that said "I'll tell you later." Bella noticed someone was missing from their table. "Where's Tyler?" she asked.

"Our boy made the varsity basketball team. He's sitting with them," Jake said.

"I guess that's the last we'll see of him," Bella said looking at the table the basketball team sat at. Sure enough Tyler was sitting with them, right next to the star player, Wallace Fennell.

"What makes you think that?" Jake asked.

"Oh come on. Last year? Wallace was new. You taped him to the flag pole just like Tyler. Wallace and I hit it off after I stopped him from delivering that evidence of some of your friends robbing the convenience store he worked at. Then he got on the basketball team and that was the last we heard from him," Bella reminded him.

"Those basketball players sure do breathe basketball don't they?" Jake said.

"You got that right. Oh well I have you Jakey!" Bella said throwing an arm over her best friend's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah," Jake said shrugging off Bella's arm.

"Hey now, that's not how you treat your BFF!" Bella teased.

"Bella," Jake groaned getting up and walking towards the school.

Bella got up and followed. "You know you love me Jake! Come on!" Jake was a few feet in front of her and still walking away. Bella stopped, "Jake!" she called, Jake kept walking. "I'll bake you your favorite snickerdoodles!" Jake finally stopped.

Bella caught up with him. "I knew you would cave if I offered to bake you something!" Bella said triumphantly.

"I didn't cave. I just felt bad leaving you," Jake said, though he really did love her cookies.

Bella punched him in the arm.

"OUCH!"

"That's what you get!"

The two walked into the building laughing and joking.

The Cullens watched the exchange. They sat at their own table away from the 09ers.

"She's friends with _him_?" Emmett asked in astonishment.

"Does she even know what he really is?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. She found out soon after we left," Alice said quietly. Her conversation with Bella still bothered her. The only one who knew what happened was Edward.

"She's gonna get hurt if she stays friends with him," Edward said darkly.

"Like she could get hurt if she's friends with us? You can't tell her who she can and can't be friends with Edward," Alice said.

"I know, but what about Troy? He's dangerous!"

"You know what she said to me. Maybe we should let her do what she wants. Besides, even if we don't get along with the PCHers, Jake would do anything to protect her," Alice said.

Edward clenched his jaw and walked off by himself.

"He really misses her," Rosalie said watching her brother walk away.

"He left without saying goodbye. He told us he was going to. Imagine what us leaving did to Bella?" Alice defended Bella.

The group was quiet for a moment. "You know her mother died of cancer a couple months after Angela died," Alice said.

"No. Did you see that in a vision?" Emmett asked. Bella had always been like a younger sister to him.

"Yeah. I would have told you guys, but then we would have wanted to come back, and we weren't supposed to."

"Bella sure has had a rough couple of years," Jasper said.

"Maybe we should just give her space…or try to," Rosalie suggested.

"Try to meaning we can still stop her from doing something very….Bella?" Alice asked.

"And lets not tell Edward," Emmett said.

"We should keep an eye on both of them," Jasper said.

The family agreed on their plan and left for their classes.

Bella came home after school and went to her closet.

**What does one wear when meeting a creepy stalker who has a history of sexual harassment?**

Bella looked through her closet and found a simple dress that would be perfect.

Bella explained how she was going undercover to help out Veronica. And Jake said the only way he would let her do that is if he was nearby at all times she was with Troy. She had agreed. She would never tell Jake this, but she was glad he was coming. Troy scared her.

Bella was done up for her date and she walked into the living room.

"You're all dressed up. Date?" Charlie asked his daughter from the couch.

"I guess you could say that," Bella said uneasily.

"Do I get to meet him?" Charlie asked.

"Nope. It's for a case," Bella said.

"Bella," Charlie warned.

"It's for Veronica and Jake is going to be nearby at all times. Unseen by the guy, but nearby. So there's nothing to worry about," Bella said.

"Alright," Charlie said unsure, "But if it becomes too much or this guy is really bad, you come to _me_ Bella. Understood?"

"Yes. Now I am meeting him at 7, so I better go," Bella said grabbing her purse.

"Do you have your taser?" Charlie asked.

"Always," Bella smirked.

"That's my girl!" Charlie smiled. "Bye Bells. Be back by 11."

"See ya dad."

Bella walked down to her car. After talking to Jake she had decided to tell Troy she wanted to meet at the restaurant. Bella was glad Jake had made the suggestion.

As she drove to the restaurant, Bella noticed a familiar motorcycle pull into the street behind her and follow her to the restaurant.

Bella winked to the motorcycle as she met up with Troy in the parking lot.

"Hello gorgeous. I'm glad you decided to meet for dinner," Troy smiled at Bella.

Bella resisted the urge to shudder. "Me too," she said.

The rest of the evening went the same. Bella didn't get much information, but her goal was to get Troy to believe she liked him and to start going out with him. From there she would start bringing up his past to see how he would react.

"I had a great time," Troy said walking out of the restaurant.

"Me too," Bella said.

"So…Maybe we should do it again soon?" Troy asked nervously.

Bella smiled that looked genuine. "I'd like that."

"Great!" Troy smiled relieved.

They reached Bella's car and stopped in front of it.

Troy looked at Bella with sincerity in his eyes.

**If I didn't know what he did to Veronica, I would think he was a great guy. It's scary knowing what he could do to girls, and what he almost did to all those girls who have restraining orders on him. I didn't tell Veronica or Logan this knowing they would freak out, but Troy raped one of the girls. He was sentenced to a year in jail and got off after six months with probation.**

Bella was lost in her thoughts and was jolted back when Troy almost kissed her. She pulled her head back just in time for him to step back.

"Ok. Well then. Goodnight to you madam," Troy said opening her car door with a grand gesture. Bella got in, in a daze. A sad look on her face. Troy shut the door for her and walked to his car with his head down. Jake waited for Troy to drive away before walking over to Bella.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little pissed at myself. I could have just blown my cover," Bella started at the steering wheel of her car.

"Bella, just explain it to him tomorrow. Use Cullen as an excuse," Jake said.

"That's a good idea. Thanks Jake. I'll see you tomorrow," Bella said pulling on her seatbelt and starting her car.

"See ya Bells," Jake said walking towards his bike.

**Ok Bella. You have to be convincing. Even if that means kissing him….You have to do it. Just imagine it's someone else….**


	5. I don't trust you

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long. I didn't know if I wanted her to talk to Edward or go to the next day with Troy. Anyway this story isn't forgotten! Updates won't be really often cause of school and my other stories, but I will update it cause I love Veronica Mars and Twilight and what's better then both of them tied together?!

Please review! 

Bella walked into the apartment to find Charlie gone. As she set her things on the counter in the kitchen, she noticed a note. It was from Charlie.

_Bells-_

_Tom called. There's a bail jumper in New Mexico. He's got $7,500 on his head. He's been tricky and they really need my help, and we really need that money so I had to go. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll call you and keep you posted. I'm sorry I haven't been around much, sweetie, but with your mom gone and me not working as the sheriff, we don't have much money coming in. I called Cliff and Billy to keep an eye on you. Be careful with your case, I told Billy to make sure Jacob stays close to you while you're working. I love you, sweetie._

_Love, Dad_

Bella sighed.

**Lately Charlie has been spending more time on a plane or out of the state then at home. I miss him, but we need the money….I hate being poor. I would be the best rich person.** **Seriously. I'd be the perfect combination of frivolous and sensible. Money is so wasted on the wealthy. Speaking of wealthy…**

"Edward, I know you're here so you might as well come out," Bella said walking to the fridge to get water. When she turned around, Edward was standing there with a slightly guilty look on his face. "What prompted this late night visit?" Bella asked.

"You shouldn't be hanging around that Vandergraff guy, Bella. He's dangerous," Edward said darkly.

"So are you…or that's what you always told me when we were dating," Bella shot back. "Besides, who said you could tell me who I can and can't hang out with?"

"Isabella…I still love you. I don't want to see you get hurt," Edward said, love shining in his golden eyes.

**Damn it! Why does he have to do that whole loving look thing that always makes me weak in the knees?! And he still loves me? Then why did he leave? I hate him for that! What's worse is I still love him despite that. Hell, I love him more then the first time we said "I love you" to each other.**

"If you love me then why did you leave?" Bella asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"To protect you," Edward answered.

"Good job there," Bella grumbled, trying to hide the tears that made her voice shake. She looked at the ground blinking her eyes a few times hoping the sting of tears would go away.

"Isabella…"

"Don't call me that!" Bella said harshly.

"Sorry…Bella, I thought you would get over me. You were a freshman when we started dating. I didn't think I was your soul mate so I didn't think it would matter much to you when I left," Edward explained.

That hit Bella hard. She thought she showed him how much she loved him. She thought it was obvious that he _was_ her soul mate…the love of her life. Bella shut her eyes tight causing the first tear to fall. She hadn't cried in a long time. Not since her mother died. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold them back now.

She gave herself a second to conjure up a stronger voice.

Bella looked up at Edward. He was pained to see her, his angel, with tears streaming down her face. "You weren't just some school girl crush for me, Edward. I loved you so much it hurt not to be near you. You stole my heart," Bella gave a weak smile. "That's what makes this so hard." She paused and an angry look replaces the sad, hurt look she wore before. "Damn it, Edward! I still love you!"

"Bella…" Edward stepped forward, his hand reaching out to touch her cheek.

Bella stepped back automatically. Edward stopped. "I thought it was clear what my feelings for you were, but you obviously didn't see it, and that hurts more than you leaving. You were and still are, in my eyes, my soul mate and the love of my life, but I don't know if I can ever be with you again, Edward. I don't trust you anymore. And if I am with someone, I have to trust them, especially if it involves my heart. You had my heart and you broke it into a million pieces. I just don't think I am willing to give it away again. Honestly, though, I don't trust many people anymore. A lot of shit has happened since you left, stuff that I wish would just disappear from my memory," Bella stopped. She was saying too much.

Edward was silent, looking at the floor processing what she had said.

Bella thought of something else he should keep in mind. "You have no idea what your leaving did to me," she whispered, shuddering at the memories.

"Bella—" Edward started.

"You should leave Edward," Bella interrupted.

"Can I at least say the other thing I came here to talk about," Edward asked.

"Shoot," Bella said patiently.

"Troy isn't safe, Bella. There is more to him and his past than you know," Edward said, his gold eyes becoming black.

Bella gave him a half hearted glare. "I know more than you think, Edward. Believe me."

"Bella…If you knew what he was thinking," Edward growled out.

Bella groaned, her tears forgotten as she wiped them away.

**I'm going to have to tell him.**

"I'm not actually dating him. I'm just making him believe it. I know all about his past. The abuse, sexual assaults, the rape. He started stalking Veronica. I want to expose him or get him caught…something for him to get out of Neptune. To make him stop what he's doing," Bella admitted.

"Bella, that is stupid. You are going to get yourself hurt," Edward said angrily.

"No one else is doing anything about him, Edward! The principal let him into the school despite his background! He already has his eyes on girls he can target! And one of them is one of the few friends I have! I can't just let him get away with it!"

"Yeah, and now his target is you! If you knew what he was thinking about doing to you, Bella!" Edward ran his fingers through his hair, stressed.

Bella faltered slightly, but she knew she wouldn't get hurt again. Not with Jake and, as much as she didn't like it, the Cullens looking after her. She knew them well enough that they wouldn't let her get hurt.

"Edward, if this gets hard for me I promised my dad I would come to him and he would take over. If worst comes to worst, I will put his record in the school paper. (A/N: I forgot what the school paper was called on VM so if you know it, please tell me!) No doubt parents will want him gone then, but right now, just let me do this my way. Jake will be around constantly. He was there tonight. He followed me to the restaurant and kept an eye on Troy. And I know you are going to keep an eye on him and me to make sure nothing happens," Bella said.

"Don't expect me to trust that _dog_ with you," Edward spat.

Fire flashed in Bella's eyes. "I asked him to stop calling you bloodsucker and leech so I expect you not to call him a dog. Jake has been there for me since you've been gone so I expect you to give him some respect. He's my best friend and that's not changing just because your back."

"Sorry, I'll back off of him and the PCHers," Edward apologized.

"Thank you. I want you _and_ Jake to keep some distance on this case though. I can handle it. I'm not as naïve as I was when we were dating. I know what to expect from a guy like Troy."

Edward's eyes darkened.

**Uh oh. **

"So the rumors flying around school are true?" he asked.

Bella narrowed my eyes. "There are lots of _rumors_ flying around school. Mind telling me which one you are talking about?"

"The ones talking about you sleeping with a whole bunch of guys…and girls. That you are the school slut."

**That hit home. How could he think that of me? He was the closest I've ever, willingly, been to a guy. And even then I was easily embarrassed when it came to sex.**

Bella winced and weakly glared at Edward. "That hurts that you would believe those rumors. The only reason they are out there is because the school has hated me ever since Angela was murdered."

Edward winced at the brutality of the last word. Then he looked guilty. "Bella, I didn't know what to think. I didn't think you had changed so much that you would throw yourself at guys, but everyone was so convinced in their thoughts that you were a…a…slut, that I didn't know what to expect."

"So you believed people you never really liked or trusted over me, someone you loved and trusted?"

"I didn't know what to expect from you when we came back. And with so many people thinking the same thing, I lost my trust in you. But what does it matter? You don't trust me. If you were the one who left and came back, you would have been in the same position as I was."

"I guess, but the difference is, Edward, you gave me a reason not to trust you. A good reason, and now, an even better reason." Bella and Edward were silent for a moment. "I'm still the same girl. Just with thicker skin and some tragic experiences that some people can only imagine experiencing," Bella said looking at the floor.

Edward lifted her chin with one finger. Bella closed her eyes relishing in the feel of his cool, familiar, loving touch. She grabbed his wrist stopping him, and pushing it back to his side. "You should go."

"Bella…"

"Edward, please. I'm not ready to feel these feelings again. Give me time. Win back my trust. Then we will see where it goes from there," Bella opened her eyes.

"I guess that's the deal I'm going to get," Edward gave her a small smile.

"For now. Like I said, win back my trust, then we'll talk. You really need to go Edward. It's one in the morning and I need a couple hours of sleep before school," Bella said.

Edward nodded and walked out the front door. Bella locked it behind him.

**I can't believe I gave into him. I can't say I wasn't already thinking about what I just told him. If he found a way to make me trust him again, I would be back together with him in a second. I needed to trust that he wouldn't leave me again. I needed him, when the time came, to change me into a vampire so we could be together. I know I will end up having to give him an ultimatum, but if I couldn't be with him forever as he was, then I wasn't going to be with him at all.**


	6. Liar, takes one to know one

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry! It took me way to long to finish this, but school has been crazy! So I haven't really gone over this really well so there are probably mistakes. The ending was abrupt but I think I need to start a new chapter to continue on. Anyway here is chapter 6 of Everybody's Changing! Please remember to review!

* * *

FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 14, 2007 2:00 PM

"So much for winning my trust back," Bella said darkly, standing behind Edward with her arms crossed.

"Bella, I can explain," Edward said standing up.

"Don't bother," Bella said disgustedly. Bella glared at Edward and looked at Andi who had a smug smirk on her face. Bella shook her head at the family and walked away. Edward made to go after her, but was stopped by Jake who had the rest of the PCHers behind him.

"When they run like that, it means they don't want to be around you," Jake said to Edward. "I will be glad to rip you to pieces if you come near her again," he threatened.

**I guess to understand what is going on, we need to rewind to this morning...**

FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 14, 2007 8:00 AM

"How did things go with Troy this morning?" Jake asked as Bella sat down next to him in first period.

"Fine. I explained that I don't want to jump into things too fast. He said it was cool. We have a date tonight," Bella explained nonchalantly.

Jake was about to say something else when the teacher, Ms. James interrupted. "Class, we have a new student joining us. This is Andi Harper," Ms. James said introducing a gorgeous girl with skin too pale for Southern California and familiar golden eyes with flakes of red in them. She had golden brown hair that went to the middle of her back and the body of a high fashion model. Bella and Jake shared a look. Bella was clearly pissed off and Jake looked like he knew something. He gave Bella a look that said "we need to talk." She gave him a subtle nod then started to feign ill.

"Ms. James?" Bella asked weakly.

"Bella...you look pale. Are you feeling all right?" Ms. James asked concerned.

"I'm not felling so well. May I be excused?" Bella asked.

"Yes, go ahead," Ms. James said, furrowing her brow.Bella got up slowly, grabbing her bag and stumbling weakly out the door.

"Ms. James," Jake said raising his hand. "Maybe I should escort her and make sure she's all right. We all know how clumsy Bella is," Jake offered.There was a crash into some lockers and they heard a shout from Bella saying she was okay.

Ms. James winced, "Yes, you better go make sure she makes it to the nurse."

Jake got up and met up with Bella in the girl's bathroom he'd dubbed her "office." When he walked in, Bella was sitting on the counter with her arms crossed over her chest and an expectant expression on her face.

"He lied to me last night, didn't he?" Bella asked.

"Last night?" Jake asked confused.

"Just tell me who she is Jacob," she snapped.

Jake knew Bella was mad when she called him Jacob rather than Jake. He didn't know what to tell her. He knew she would be upset about the news of why Andi Harper was here and who she was living with. Early this morning, Embry and Quil had been at the beach surfing. As they were walking up the beach they saw Edward with Andi. They had been kissing and they saw a sparkling diamond ring on a certain, important finger.

"Bella..." Jake started then paused. "Andi and Edward are engaged. Quil and Embry saw them at the beach this morning, kissing, and Andi had an engagement ring on," he said gently.A mix of emotions passed across Bella's face.

**Why did he bother coming over last night to say he still loves me and wants me back, even though he has a fiancé? I can't believe I told him I still love him! Now he's probably going to figure out a way to use it against me. I won't let him. No one pushes this girl around anymore...**

"Bella?" Jake asked, breaking Bella out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine," Bella said.

"What did you mean by he lied to you last night? What happened?" he questioned.

"After I got home from my date with Troy, Edward was at my apartment. He said he still loved me and wanted to be with me. I told him I couldn't be with someone I didn't trust. Then I accidentally let slip that I still loved him," Bella explained. "I didn't mean to let him hear any of it, but he just has this effect on me where I always have to tell the truth."

The pair were silent for a moment."So what are you going to do?" Jake asked.Bella's jaw dropped, preparing to argue with Jake."Come on Bella, I know when a plan is formulating in that pretty little head of yours," Jake grinned.Bella couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Honestly, I don't have a plan. I'll probably confront him after school. And of he doesn't leave me alone, I give you permission to rip him to pieces, but I get to light them on fire," she said, hopping off the counter.

"Bella," he warned.

"What?" Bella asked innocently.

"I know you too well to think you would just let him off with some of your brilliant verbal sparring," Jake said with a smile.

"Ugh! Fine!" Bella relented with a little stomp to her foot. "I plan on giving him a taste of what the new Bella is capable of. I will run Troy out of town without taking an easy way out, and use one of my best stunts on Edward," she smirked.

"Bong in the locker?" Jake asked.

"I was thinking of adding some pot too, that way he will be out of my way when I get rid of Troy...wait you are blocking your mind, right?" Bella asked.

"Of course. So, where do you plan on getting the pot from?"

"You know that art kid, Corny?" she asked. Jake nodded his head. "Well I know for a fact that he sells it around school. He is where I get all the bongs from to plant in the 09ers lockers."

Jake smiled, "I'm so there when he gets busted!"

"I know you will, Jakie. I plan on some other stunts too, but they still need some tweaking. Now, let's head back to class," Bella took Jake's arm and pulled him back to class.Bella and Jake sat with Troy at lunch.

"So where are we going for dinner tonight?" Troy asked Bella.

"I was thinking we could have a picnic on the beach. I could bring Backup, and we could just chill. How does that sound?" Bella asked.

Troy smiled, "Sounds great! We could meet there at 4 and make an afternoon of it."

"Great!" Bella said brightly.

"You should make Bella bring some of her world famous snickerdoodles," Jake said to Troy.

"World famous?" Troy questioned.

"Probably just famous to Jake and the PCHers, and my dad," Bella clarified.

"Well I think you better make a batch of those cookies so I can try then. I mean world famous? I'm a cookie expert and I can tell you if those cookies should be world famous," Troy said cockily.

**You better hope I don't poison you with said world famous cookies.**

"Well guys, I need to print out a paper for my English class. I will see you at four o'clock sharp, Bella," Troy said, standing up, and tipping an imaginary hat as he backed away.

Once he was safely inside the building, Bella shivered in disgust. "I feel dirty even breathing the same air as him," she commented.

"Bella, I just want to make this clear...I am not going to give that guy a chance to hurt you in any way. That is why instead of Backup, you are taking me!" Jake said brightly.

Bella surprisingly didn't protest to the idea. Troy had done some disgusting things to girls and she would feel much more comfortable if Jake was by her side. Especially the wolf form of him that could rip out Troy's throat the second he looked at her the wrong way."Deal, but the only other reason you are doing this is so you can get some of those snickerdoodles, right?" Bella asked with a knowing smirk.

Jake couldn't help but look a little sheepish. "Well I'm not joking, those are some seriously good snickerdoodles!"

Bella laughed her first genuine laugh all day, which made Jake smile. "Come on Jakie, escort me to the dreaded journalism class. Let's see if Ms. Dent needs some fabulous photographs by the fabulous Ms. Swan," Bella said with a grand wave of her hand. Jake stood, and bent his elbow for Bella to take, and escorted her to class.

**The word fabulous flooded back memories of Angela and the days where we danced around our rooms singing Spice Girls songs, shopping, going out on group dates, and staying up late talking about boys. But those days were over now. Angela was gone. And all that is left is lives ruined, bloodshed, and heartache. Sometimes I can't help but blame Angela for all that has been messed up in my life. But then I look at Jake and can't help but thank Angela because now I have a wonderful best friend. Angela always said I should find someone else and that she would never be a good friend to me. She always said when she went down, she took all her friends and family with her. I guess I can see that now...**

"Ms. Dent!" Bella smiled as she and Jake entered the journalism room. "Got any good stories for me to work on today?"

Ms. Dent smiled at her ambitious student who never failed to get a good story with a money shot photo.

"Sorry Bella, I don't. I do however need you to finish up the locker searches article. Our deadline is tonight, so if you get it done during class, you don't have to show up to tonight's work session," Ms. Dent explained.

"I'll get right on it. I just have to finish proof reading and I'm done," Bella said.

The bell rang, Jake headed to his class while Bella sat and worked on her article. She did her best to focus completely on the article and ignore the looks from Alice and Edward. Bella dug out her iPod from her bag and turned it up loud enough for the students around her to hear. She didn't even notice when Ms. Dent introduced their new student, Andi Harper.

Bella finished her article quickly and moved onto her homework. By the time everybody was packing up she finished all her homework for that night.

**Oh goody, time to meet up with Jake and confront Edward and the other Cullens.**

Bella made sure that the Cullens had left before she met up with Jake.

Bella was walking towards the doors to the school when Jake met up with her. She kept her eyes straight ahead while she told him what she needed him to do.

"I need you to make sure he stays away from me. That means keeping him away from me, my apartment, my car, and Swan Investigations," Bella turned to look at Jake. Her eyes softened, "I'm not asking too much of you, am I?"

Jake smiled at his friend. "You're my best friend, I will do whatever makes you need. Especially when it comes to endangering your life."

Bella smiled. She mouthed "Thank you" to him and turned determinately to the table all of the Cullens, including Andi, were sitting at.

"So much for winning my trust back," Bella said darkly, standing behind Edward with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Bella, I can explain," Edward said standing up.

"Don't bother," Bella said disgustedly. Bella glared at Edward and looked at Andi who had a smug smirk on her face. Bella shook her head at the family and walked away.

Edward made to go after her, but was stopped by Jake who had the rest of the PCHers behind him.

"When they run like that, it means they don't want to be around you," Jake said to Edward. "I will be glad to rip you to pieces if you come near her again," he threatened.

"What are you going to do? Be her twenty-four-seven bodyguard?" Edward asked.

Jake smirked and nodded his head. "I plan to. I have an in with Charlie. I bet you forgot Bella and I have known each other since we were babies. Charlie trusts me with her more than he ever did you."

Edward had a very unhappy look on his face.

Jake kept the smirk on his face. "Now, listen to me blood-boy. You and your family are going to stay away from Bella, you won't go to her house, her car, or her dad's office. The only time you will be around her is school, and even then you won't talk to her unless a teacher makes you. Got it?"

Edward's jaw was clamped tightly shut. He gave Jake a slight nod in answer.

"Good. And remember we are watching and there are more of us than you," Jake said gesturing to the pack.With that said Jake and the rest of the PCHers left. When they were well out of earshot Alice turned to Edward with an angry look on her face.

"What did you do, Edward?" Alice ground out.

Edward looked down and then glanced at Andi who still had a smug look on her face. When Edward looked at her she smiled and Edward gave her a small attempt at a smile back.

That's when Alice realized it. "No freaking way! You two are engaged!" Alice pointed between Edward and Andi.

Andi grinned, "Yeah! Isn't it great! I can finally join your family permanently! You guys have done so much for me this last year. I know the plan was for me to join the Denali coven, but I guess in the midst of me being turned and you guys finding and helping me...Edward and I fell in love," Andi looked up into Edward's eyes. Edward knew to look away, but was caught in her gaze.

A grin slowly spread across Edward's face as he stared into Andi's eyes, which still held flecks of red from her own blood she still had in her from her change a year ago.

The rest of the family shared confused looks and looked for each other for answers.

Edward finally spoke up, though he kept his gaze on Andi. "Yes, Andi and I are engaged and we plan to marry at Christmas."

The family sat in shock at the unexpected news. They didn't even know Andi was to stay and begin school with them until this morning when she was in the car with them.

Alice had seen the conversation Edward had with Bella last night in a vision. She couldn't believe Edward had just screwed over Bella like that. Alice stood up in anger and stormed away, not able to look at Edward's face any longer. Jasper got up and followed his wife to make sure she was alright. Rosalie and Emmett sat confused at everything that was going on. They decided to go follow Alice as well to see what was up.

When everyone had left, Andi released Edward from her gaze. "Where did everyone go?" he asked.

"I think they went home. Why don't you and I head out for a little snack. We both know I will have trouble attending school if I don't keep my hunger satisfied," Andi said brightly.

Edward still had a confused expression on his face and just nodded and followed Andi to his Volvo.


	7. Everyone is so so odd

A/N: sorry sorry sorry! Its been so long! But here is the next chapter. Its not my favorite and it goes kinda quick but it is necessary for me to move on. So enjoy! I will try and update faster but I just got a job so that will take some time away from that. But I will try my hardest! Reviews always encourage me to update faster!

* * *

Bella walked down to dog beach laying out a beach blanket for her, Troy, and "Backup" a.k.a. Jake to sit on. She set her picnic basket in one corner and her shoes in another to keep the blanket in place.

**If there is one thing I don't want right now, it's a date with Troy. After my day, I just want to go home and not worry about anything else.**

Jake had been worried about his best friend all afternoon. She had been unusually quiet since her confrontation with Edward. He couldn't tell if she was sad, mad, or indifferent to the situation. Who was he kidding, he knew she was sad. Finding out the guy…well vampire, who she was still deeply in love with, even though she would never admit it, was engaged had to hurt.

Jake was taken out of his thoughts by Bella nudging him. He looked over at her and couldn't help but smile when she gave him a couple of snickerdoodles.

Bella looked at her phone to see what time it was. "It's five. He should have been here an hour ago." Bella looked down at Jake, "Think he's a no show?"

Jake got up, taking a look around then running off. A couple minutes later he walked back in his normal form. He sat down next to Bella who sat with her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around them looking out into the ocean.

"How you holding up, kid?" Jake asked, putting an arm around Bella.

Bella looked over at him with her head resting on her knees. "What situation? Troy or….?" she trailed off, but Jake knew she meant Edward.

"Both," Jake said.

"Troy…I'm kind of relieved he didn't show up. There's something…odd about him. The other…" Bella trailed off.

Jake could tell Bella wasn't ready to talk about Edward just yet and let it go. "I think there is more to Troy than he is letting on. He has a secret. And I mean one other than his extracurricular activities with women."

"I agree," Bella said sitting up straighter. "Now we just have to figure out what it is."

Jake could see a plan already formulating in the small girl's head.

**How to find out what the lying scumbag is up to even if you continue with your plan? You can't. I can't get him to trust me enough to tell me. This guy is a criminal. He will see right past me. He might already see past me. Maybe that's why he didn't show up. So how do you find out what he is up to? Stake him out.**

* * *

Edward sat alone in his room wondering what he had missed and why Alice was so mad at him. Well, it wasn't only Alice. Everyone else in his family seemed angry too. Andi had disappeared in the woods earlier and still wasn't home. He knew what they were all upset about whatever Andi had done. He racked his brain trying to think about what was going on. He thought of everything down to what everyone looked like and what they were wearing.

He didn't remember everything, but a few things started to come back. Andi. She had an engagement ring on.

Edward ran out of his room in search of Alice. Edward knocked on Alice's door.

"Go away Edward. I don't have any more to say to you," Alice said harshly.

"Alice, please open up. There is something up with Andi. It's important," Edward pleaded.

Alice opened up the door. She stood aside and let Edward into her room.

"Planning a surprise for your fiancé?" Alice asked bitterly.

"You mean…I asked her to marry me?" Edward asked confusedly.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "You mean you don't remember asking her?"

"I don't want to marry her. Why would I ask her?" Edward said trying to figure everything out.

"Edward, after school today, you tried to avoid eye contact with Andi. Then when she caught your eye you got this glazed over look on your face…" Alice trailed off in thought.

It was then everything came flooding back to Edward. When he told Bella he could explain the engagement, he was going to say Andi was manipulating him through her eyes. Hypnotizing him.

"Alice…Andi has a power. That's why I acted like I was in love with her. That's how she got me to ask her to marry me. If you look her in the eyes she can manipulate you to do whatever she wants," Edward explained.

"Why hasn't she used it on us then?" Alice asked.

"She must have some sort of plan. And apparently, I'm part of it."

"There has to be some kind of way to counteract it. To keep her from using you."

"What like kryptonite?" Edward scoffed.

Alice glared at him. "Everyone has their way to counteract their power, Edward. We can block our minds from you. There are loop holes to prevent me from seeing the future."

"True. But how do we find out what it is?"

"Well think. How do you keep yourself from being manipulated?"

"By agreeing to whatever she does so she can't manipulate us," Edward said.

"So you, for the time being, need to go along with whatever Andi asks of you. You need to act like you are in love with her and can't wait to get married. This way she won't be able to hypnotize you and you won't forget what happens for moments of time," Alice explained.

The two sat in silence for awhile.

"We can't tell Bella about this, Edward," Alice said.

"But she thinks I don't love her anymore. She thinks I love someone else. I can't let her go on thinking that!" Edward said angrily.

"Edward, if you don't…Who know what Andi will do to you. Who knows what she will do to us. Maybe she is after Bella. Maybe she is using you to get to her," Alice said trying to get Edward to understand.

Edward stayed quiet, looking down at his hands.

"I know it is going to be hard for you, but this is the best way you can protect her right now. You need to stay close to Andi and away from Bella," Alice gave Edward a comforting hug that said he could get through this.

He nodded and got up to go back to his room.

Alice sighed. She knew there had been something odd about Andi. And now she was sure Andi had a secret agenda on her hands.

* * *

Bella was deep in thought when she walked into her apartment. She walked straight past the kitchen, her dad, and Backup, without noticing her dad had was home. Realizing what she passed, she walked backwards down the hall and looked to her right.

"Daddy! You're home!" Bella ran around the kitchen island and into her dad's arms.

"Hey sweetie!" Charlie said returning Bella's hug. "You alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah," Bella forced a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I've been gone longer than a day before and you never greet me like this," Charlie raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"Well I'm fine. You've just been gone a lot lately. I've missed you," Bella smiled genuinely.

"I know sweetie, but we need the money. I like to keep my already skinny daughter well fed," Charlie smiled.

Bella smiled, "You know I could take out a full casserole dish of lasagna in one sitting and still have room for dessert."

"I do, and frankly my dear, sweet daughter, that scares me," Charlie said kissing the top of her head. "What do you say we order in some Chinese and watch a movie?"

Bella grinned. "I'll order the Chinese."

Charlie smiled, "Order extra egg rolls, I'd like to have at least one this time."

"For sure pops," Bella dialed the number to their favorite Chinese place and ordered their meal.

A half hour later Bella was laying on the couch with Backup and Charlie was sitting in his favorite chair and they were watching _The Wizard of Oz_. Bella glanced over at her dad mouthing the lines of the Cowardly Lion, and smiled.

**I know our living situation is hard on him. I know he feels guilty. But sometimes, at the end of the day, a girl just needs to curl up with her dad and watch movies and forget about the outside world.**


	8. That's the best you can do?

Finally, Monday

A/N: sorry for the delay. I wasn't sure where to go, but all is well now. Between my job and school starting, I don't know if I will get stuff up faster or slower, but I am still a-goin on this fic!

I didn't correct any spelling or grammar in this chapter because I just want to get it up. 

So sorry for the mistakes.

Please update, I love to listen to your thoughts!

**Finally, Monday. Step one of my plan for Troy was to show him I was no longer "interested" in him. Not one call the entire weekend to say why he was a no show Friday.**

"Bella, please! Something came up Friday and it took me all weekend to take care of it. And my phone died so I couldn't call you and explain," Troy pleaded with Bella. 

Bella's response was to turn around, stare him straight in the eye, and flip him off with a smirk gracing her lips. Troy turned red with anger and glared at her.

"Everyone was right. You are nothing but a whore Bella Swan!" Troy fumed.

Bella looked unimpressed. "That's the best you could come up with? A little lame," Bella said smoothly.

Troy glared again and started for the "little boy's room."

Bella started laughing causing Troy to turn around. "Storming into the bathroom? A little girly, Troy, really."

"You are gonna regret this, bitch," Troy seethed.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Bella mocked then turned serious. "Don't underestimate my wrath, Vandergraff."

"Don't underestimate mine either, Swan," Troy shot back.

Bella mustered up her inner Angela. "Good talking to you too, lovah! Can't wait till we meet again."

Troy smirked and response and left for his class.

Bella turned around to Jake with a satisfied smile on her face. Bella walked up to him. "And that my friend, is how you handle a jack ass."

Jake laughed.

"Did you talk to Ben about our plan for you-know-who including the you-know-what we need from him?" Bella asked.

"All taken care of. He included everything we asked for plus more, if you know what I mean," Jake confirmed.

"The boy always did have a thing for Angela," Bella smiled sadly.

**Poor Ben. Angela turned him down his offers of dates a few times, but I knew she felt something for him. I don't know if they had something going on secretly, but I do know that about two months before her death she broke up with Mike for good. I never saw her all over some other guy at school, which was, sadly, unusual. **

"Earth to Bella," Jake said waving a hand in front of Bella's eyes.

Bella slightly shook her head. "Sorry…um I'm going to skip out for the day. You make sure things go through. And make sure our guy doesn't follow me out of the school," Bella said, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to go with you. I'm sure Embry or Quil or Seth would be happy to keep an eye out for you," Jake questioned.

"No, I'll be fine. I really want some time by myself. I'll be at dog beach. Text me updates," Bella said starting to walk out of the school.

"Sure thing, Bells. If I don't hear from you when school is over, I am sending out a search party. And if I don't hear from you by six o'clock, I am calling the police," Jake directed.

"Ok…" that was all Bella could say because she knew that things could easily turn bad with the things happening. She knew that this thing with Troy was dangerous. "Later."

"I'll grab the stuff you need and bring it by later," Jake said.

Bella nodded and headed to her car. She got in and started for dog beach.

The beach was virtually deserted besides the few beach bums riding waves in the water. Bella made her way to large, smooth rock that was in the middle of a sandy area. It was her rock. Her thinking place.

**The place Edward first kissed me…**

**Whoa there, Bella. Those thoughts are supposed to be long gone.**

Bella groaned and sat down with her back leaning against the rock. She sat with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her chin rested on top of her knees and she stared out at the ocean.

What had she gotten herself into? Why did she have to do everything the hard way? In the back of her head she couldn't help but think that this case was going to kill her.

**Does it really matter? Most of me died a long time ago anyway. The first part with Angela. The second and biggest part, with my mom. But I can't leave Charlie alone. I am all he has left. And Jake. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to me. Even if what happened to me was my fault. I'm screwed.**

Bella was broken out of her thoughts when she felt a presence next to her. She immediately stiffened and turned to see who it was.

"Why are you here?" She asked gently.

"I heard you say you were skipping out today. I wanted to talk to you and I knew you would be here. If you want I can leave," Edward said, starting to stand.

"No, its fine," Bella said. Edward was surprised at her calm demeanor and her soft voice.

"Alice doesn't want me to tell you this, but you deserve to know the truth about Andi," Edward said.

"I'm listening."

"Andi has a supernatural talent like Alice, Jasper, and I, but we only figured it out last night. She has the power to manipulate people to do what she wants them to. That's why we appeared to be together and engaged. We are not engaged, Bella. I despise the girl. She was supposed to leave before school started. Please believe me," Edward explained.

Bella was silent for a few minutes, mulling over what she just learned. "I believe you, Edward. In fact, it makes a lot of sense."

"She has a secret agenda. Alice and I are trying to figure it out. The only way we will be able to, is if we go along with her making us do what she wants. That way she can't use her power on us and we can find out what she is up to. When she uses her power on you, you lose your memory. You can get it back, obviously, but I would rather not test that," Edward said.

Bella nodded her head. "Do you have any idea what she is after?" Bella asked.

"I think she might be after you."

Bella took a sharp breath of air.

"I am not going to let her do anything to you, Isabella." The two were quiet for a bit. Bella stared blankly out at the ocean, watching people surf. Edward watched Bella. She turned back to look at him, feeling his eyes on her. She couldn't help but blush. "I meant everything I said the other night, Bella. I will win your trust back. I love you. You are my soul mate and I'm not giving you up," Edward said. He stared intently into Bella's eyes.

Bella gave a small smile. "Telling me about Andi gave you brownie points. And consider yesterday forgotten…well concerning that loss of the little trust I had in you."

Edward smiled, but it soon faltered into a frown. "You know I have to walk around school pretending to be with Andi."

"That's ok Edward. It is not like we are back together, because we aren't. I cannot do that right now."

"I understand. I just do not want you to flip out when you see her and I together," Edward reasoned.

"I won't. But you need to understand that at school, I'm going to have to ignore you. I have to concentrate on the Troy issue. You cannot, I repeat, cannot, get in the middle of this case," Bella said, sitting up straighter.

"I promise to not get in the middle of it…but I will be keeping and eye out on you and him. And if I have to, I will get involved, but only if you are in true danger," Edward told her.

Bella nodded in an agreement.

**Oh how the boy frustrates me! He makes it impossible to hate him. And I already had my prank set up for him. His poor Volvo would have been done for. Hmmm…I can still work a prank on Andi. So much to think about. This new news about Andi, Edward's watchful eyes on Troy, what I was going to do with Troy. **

**I cant think about this for the rest of the day. Right now I am going to sit, look out at the ocean, and enjoy sitting next to the man I love. Of course the enjoyment of sitting with Edward stays a secret with only myself. Shhh…**

Again please review! I love input and suggestions! Seriously, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Reviews inspire me!


End file.
